The Black Dahlia
by Rosalie James
Summary: A reluctant vampire travels to Forks to make sure the Cullens go through with their promise. But what happens when she recognizes a face from her past? Does she defy her family to save another? Pre-BD. Basically AU.
1. Chapter 1

Oh how I wish I could own Twilight. But I'm not as amazing as Stephenie Meyer.

'I'll always love you.'

That's all I can remember from my mortal life. I don't remember who said it, in what conversation it was used in, I just don't remember. I was told that memory loss is one of the side effects of my condition. That is, if you call Vampirism a condition.

I leap from the roof I was lurk on and gracefully land in the deserted alley way. Rats scurrying away down drains and in between buildings. I've heard that you could survive off of rats, instead of human blood, any animal blood for that matter. Not that that would ever be considered with my present company. We get our meals brought in for us. One of the many pluses of being a member of the Volturi, can you hear the sarcasm? I round the corner and lift the metal grate and jump into the darkness below.

I don't think that I'll ever be able to get used to the underground of Volterra. I don't remember how long I've been living like this, but it's been a fucking long time. I could hear the steady clacking of my heels as I strode down the dark corridor. I was almost to the iron grate before I was slammed into the stone wall.

"My little Angel, have any luck fishing?" He whispered in my ear as his fingers slowly traced my jaw.

"Now, now Demetri. What would Heidi say?" I pushed him away and slide through the grate.

"Angel, I would have thought that after all these years you would have warmed up to me." Demetri closed the grate behind us and strode ahead of me to open the wooden door.

It still gives me the chills when the fluorescent lights hit my skin. I remember the first time I walked down this hall, there used to be stairs instead of an elevator, but never the less, it was a terrifying experience. I had no idea what had happened to me…just that Demetri was there when I woke up and he dragged me here, to meet the Volturi. The elevator ride was short, as per usual, and I stepped into the "office".

"Good morning Demetri." Gianna giggles slightly as Demetri winks at her. "Gabriele." She says my name as an after thought. Not that I expected anything more. Gianna and I never were on good terms, I don't quite know why, but never the less I've learned not to grow too attached to the staff.

"You two might want to hurry inside, Jane and Felix have just returned."

Demetri and I burst through the double wooden doors and rushed down the hall and into the stone turret. The second we enter every face turns to greet us; I would see Felix and Jane farther inside addressing Aro, Caius, and Marcus. We had obviously interrupted their conference.

Caius looked over and beckoned Demetri and I forward. Truthfully I think it was just for me to come over, but Demetri followed never the less.

"Ah, my little Black Dahlia, did you enjoy your night?" Caius said sweetly as I took my place in his guard.

"As well as any," I said curtly as I turned my attention to Jane, "Welcome home Jane, Felix." I nod to both, "How was America?"

Jane's lips purse slightly before she gives me a tight smile, "Informative, as I was saying before Demetri and you interrupted, there was an army of newborns, but lucky for us the Cullens handled it."

"Ah, and have they honored their promise involving the _la tua cantante_?" Caius asked.

Felix's eyes flashed slightly as his lips curled back, "They have failed to, as of late. But they say that a date is set, and they invite us to visit again then."

"Well, we might as well send someone to make sure that it all happens. What about you Gabriele? You haven't left Volterra in so long." Aro turns to me and offers his hand.

"My last extrusion didn't exactly end so well," I touch his palm letting the memories flood his mind, "If you remember correctly."

"Ha, yes. That was quite unfortunate. But I believe it is time for another chance. Marcus? Caius?" Aro turns toward his brothers. Caius stays silent while Marcus nods his approval. "And what are your objections Caius? Don't want to let your Black Dahlia go?"

Caius walks forward and touches his brother ever so slightly then Aro's head snaps back to me. I look from Aro to Caius and back again, what could Caius have to show Aro?

"Ah, I see. Well, Gabriele we are willing to let you go on one condition: you must swear to us that you will make sure that the human is either turned, or exterminated. Do you understand?"

"Of course master. What are your orders?" I lower my head and wait for instructions from the elders, but surprisingly Jane is the one to answer me.

"They live in Forks, Washington a small town with hardly any excitement. There are seven of them, and then of course the human, Bella."

"And how do you want me to do this? Would they not be expecting one of us to come and supervise their progress? Isn't there one who can see into the future in their clan?" I look to Caius for advisement.

"They have not seen you; therefore they will not automatically assume you are one of us. You also must convert your eating habits." Marcus says slowly, watching my every move.

"How so?" I avoid Marcus's stare.

"They are what they call 'vegetarians', living off of animal blood instead of human. Ha!" Caius laughs, making me wonder if his fragile face will fall off.

"I personally find them quite interesting." Aro interjects.

"As only you would. Now Gabriele, you must pass yourself off as a solitary traveler heading to Alaska, there is another clan there. But accidentally stop in Forks to rest and ask if you could join them for awhile and slowly merge your self into their clan." Caius says while staring into my eyes.

"And what if I can't?"

"Then force yourself." I took Caius's words to be my dismissal and bowed to leave. I pushed my way through the crowded turret and into the golden hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing's mine.

How am I going to do this? I ask myself as I glide toward the double doors. I could hear familiar footsteps follow me as I reach the door. I reach to open into the reception area only to have the door stopped by Felix.

"Were you really going to leave without even speaking to me?" He taunted as I tried again to open the door, only to have him shut it again.

"Felix," I turn to look into his red eyes, "How could you say such a thing?" I jest with him.

"You're thirsty. Feed before you leave." His harsh eyes show concern, a very rare thing for Felix.

"I'll be fine, now let me leave." I move to open the door when he grabs my hands.

"Gabriele, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Listen to me. They are stronger than you. They can see the future, they can read your mind; you're in over your head." He pins me to the wall and watch me with sincerity.

"Most are stronger than me Felix. But I can watch out for myself." He didn't look convinced.

"And what about if you can't control yourself?" I could still hear the screams off the innocence that got in my way that fateful trip.

It was my first time leaving the city. I was young but not completely a newborn, I traveled north just to see how the world had changed. I came across a small village by the sea who had welcomed me with open arms. Apparently I reminded them of a lost daughter. They were so kind; I even had grown a liking for their food, a rarity for me, who had only had human blood for as long as I had been turned. There was a festival one evening and everyone was drinking and dancing, it was a joyous experience. It almost made me feel human. Almost.

We had danced through the night and it was soon to be sunrise and I knew that I had to get away before the sun shone over the cliffs. I tried to leave but the locals wouldn't let me leave until I saw the famous post celebration sun. They said that it shown red. How true they were.

It took them a full minute to register that it was not the sun that was making the beautiful colors on the sand, but it was me. I had to silence there screams before others came. I killed them all: every man, woman, and child that was on the beach had to die. Some fought and tried to defend their families, but it was useless. From rumors I've heard, the sand on that beach is dyed red and every festival night you can still hear them screaming.

I was brought back from memory lane to Felix muttering under his breath.

"What was that Felix?" I ask sweetly.

"You're too young for this task."

"Ha! If I remember correctly, I'm quite older than you. Trust me Felix, I'll be fine." I smile and finally push him away.

The flight was as uneventful as I thought it would be which caused me to try and remember my past. It had been the one thing that I had always wanted to remember, but I guess I didn't hold on to it as fiercely as I should have. I wondered what my parents did, if I had siblings, if my parents were still alive and together those many years ago. It doesn't really matter now, but I still wish I could remember something.

After a few connecting flights I had finally arrived in Olympia during the middle of the night, which suited me nicely and commandeered a car to drive to Forks. I thought about running the entire way, but quickly decided against that when I saw the variety of cars in long term parking. Oh how I love being a vampire sometimes.

I was racing down the small road attempting to get to the town of Forks before sun up. Apparently today would be a rare sunny day for the small town, but not very lucky for me. I could hide in the woods until twilight, but that would mean for me not to feed for the rest of the day. I glance into the rearview mirror to see my slowly darkening eyes. I don't know how long I have. I've never had to starve myself

I turn down a back road to pull over and find a deer or at the very least a rabbit to tide me over until I was with the Cullens. I raced farther down the road when it disappeared from beneath me.

The car hit the bottom of the cliff with quite the bang. I pulled myself from the driver's seat and slowly took in my surroundings. So, it wasn't exactly a cliff, more like a very deep creek bed. I started to climb back up the bank when I heard a voice from the road I was just on.

"Hey! Are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance? Do you need any help?" I continued to slip and slide up the bank and reach the road to see that a police car had pulled over and what looked like the sheriff had stopped to help me.

"No, no, I'm fine, just lost control for a couple of seconds. No need to call in the cavalry. Thank you though." I squeeze my eyes closed in attempt to control my hunger.

"Oh goodness, I have to get you to the hospital." The sheriff attempts to grab my arm.

"And why's that?" I snap while pulling my arm away.

"You're covered in glass. Can you not feel it?" He looks concerned.

"Uh…I'm in shock." I call while faking a faint.

The sheriff maneuvers my body into the cop car, not noticing my icy skin, puts the siren on and races toward what I'm guessing is the hospital. Great, exactly what I need. Starting my trip with an early morning romp to the hospital where they will find me completely dead and they might even see rainbows off of my skin. Super.

The town rushed by from the other side of the window and I start to formulate my plan of escape. I could just hop out of the door. But this is a cop car, it might look bad. We arrived at the hospital faster than I expected and was hoisted from the backseat of the cruiser and into a gurney and directed into the emergency room.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank joyful-soul3 for the review. It made me feel better about myself. Thanks...but sadly I still don't own Twilight.

The ER was somewhat crowded with the various injuries, maybe a broken bone, more like a small hairline fracture, someone struck their thumb with a hammer, and someone who looks as if they were the dead warmed over, probably suffering from a really bad hangover, basically the average emergency room waiting room.

A couple of nurses rushed over to where the sheriff and I were, "Oh Charlie! What's happened?"

"Poor girl lost control of her car and drove it into a creek bed, she's covered in glass." The sheriff whose name turned out to be Charlie said quickly.

"We'll take her right in." The second nurse grabbed the gurney and started pushing me farther into the hospital.

"Really, I'm going to be fine, just toss me a band-aid and I'll be completely normal by tomorrow." I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold the monster back. I could smell fresh blood coming from every direction; it was taking me every ounce of energy to not completely ravage the hospital.

"Now you're talking crazy, you're covered in glass!" One nurse says while grabbing a small kit from a table we had just passed.

"No! Seriously, go back and help someone else, I can wait." I watch as the nurses extract a needle and such from the kit.

"Now you just hush and let us do our jobs." The other nurse says while grabbing a towel and wiping the blood from my face. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins and had to bite my lip, causing it to bleed.

I decided to reserve my energy for controlling my thirst and bickering with the doctor while I let the nurses tend to the gash in my forehead.

"Really, I'll be fine. It's just a superficial scratch; it's probably not even going to scar." I say as they wheel me into the emergency room.

"Miss, you need to relax, you're losing a lot of blood. The doctor will be able to fix it." One nurse says frantically as she sticks a needle in my arm and the other rushes from the room to page the doctor.

"No, you don't understand, I'll be fine. I promise." I attempt to rip the needle from my arm. The nurse grabs my hand to stop me but quickly let's go as if she were burned.

"You're freezing!" She gasps as she grabs my hand and puts it between hers. I try to pull it back without frightening her more, while still begging to be released from the hospital.

"Please?" I look the nurse in the eyes, pleading; finally getting through to her.

"Why do you want to leave? You're at least going to need stitches for your forehead…" She stopped speaking as the ER doors opened and the other nurse came rushing back in with a doctor in tow.

If my heart actually could beat, it would have stopped at the sight of the doctor. He was an angel, more beautiful than any human I've ever seen; he looked so familiar, but I couldn't place him. The nurse that had my hand turned to the doctor and rattled off my injuries. I didn't let the doctor out of my sight, scared that if I blinked he would disappear.

"Have you checked her vitals?" His voice was smooth and calm as he spoke to the nurses. The women turn to each other guiltily, both shaking their heads. The doctor sighed and moved closer to me. I instinctually shied away from him. I could see his eyes change as if in question.

"She's freezing doctor, and she begs to be released without any care." The nurse that was with me says from behind the cherub.

"Freezing, you say? Leave us while I pull the glass out and stitch it up. Nothing out of the ordinary, with blood loss, body temperature does decrease slightly, but I'll handle it, thank you." With that dismissal the nurses hurry out of the room, leaving the doctor and me alone.

"So why were you giving my nurses a hard time?" He says playfully.

"I don't need any help; I'll be fine within the next day." I say bitterly.

"You have a piece of glass through your forehead, it will probably take longer to heal than a day. I'm Dr. Cullen, by the way. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to rhyme." The doctor laughs slightly as he pulls a stool beside me and sits down, "How about we clean you up?" He reaches for an antiseptic swap and cleans around the glass. All while I try to place his face. I squeeze my eyes shut in concentration.

"Am I hurting you?" The doctor asks, concerned.

"No, I'm just thinking." I avoid his gaze and focus on the needle in my arm. This couldn't be one of the Cullens that I'm supposed to watch. It couldn't be.

"Care to tell me?" He pulls out an oversized pair of tongs and moved to pull the glass out, "This may sting a bit." I could feel the tear as the glass left in my skull, but felt no pain. I blinked and looked back to the familiar face of the doctor before answering.

"You look so familiar, but I don't know from where." I watch him as he places the glass fragment onto the table beside him.

Reaching for another antiseptic pad he answers, "I don't know how we could have met, but you do remind me of someone I knew many years ago, back in Italy." He proceeds to wipe over the cut.

"I'm from Italy, who do I remind you of, Doctor Cullen?" I ask. The doctor looks at me in shock. And that's when I notice the lack of a heartbeat within the good doctor.

"She must have died by now, you probably wouldn't…" I cut him off.

"I'm older than I look, try me?"

"Her name was Dahlia." My mind races as his words left his lips. Caius calls me Dahlia, his black Dahlia. The doctor turns and grabs a needle to stitch my forehead. The way he said that name wouldn't leave me alone. Dahlia…Dahlia…Dahlia… Then everything clicked, that was my name, when I was human. Demetri changed it when I came crawling to the Volturi trying to find out what I had become.

"Dr. Cullen, if you don't mind me asking, what's your first name?" I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't see why…" He doesn't finish his sentence as he realizes that my cut had healed itself.

"Carlisle?" I ask quietly, barely a whisper, finally looking in his eyes.

"It can't be…you should be dead. You're…" He stumbles over his words.

"Freezing?" I smile. Memories flood back into my mind. I see a boy climbing through my window and laying with me as I toss and turn in my bed every night when I was human. The same boy sits beside me now.

"How…? I left when you were sleeping. I thought that you would assume it all was a dream." Carlisle places a cold hand on my cheek.

"I was dead, not sleeping. Apparently I knew too much to live, or that's how the Volturi explained it to me when I asked what I had done to deserve this." Shock crosses his beautiful features.

"Who turned you?" He whispers as he holds my face in his hands.

"Caius." I say bitterly. I put my hands on top of his. Carlisle's eyes turned completely black and he pulled away.

"Why?" He growled.

"Apparently I'm more useful than they expected. You see, Carlisle, I'm special." I grin slightly at the irony of it all. I was never good at anything when I was human. Now I'm good at everything.

"You were always special Dahlia," he whispered as he sat down beside me again, trying to compose himself.

"Always the gentleman, even when chivalry is dead." I joke.

"Well, I am dead." We both laugh. I was about to ask what he was doing here in Forks when he was called off to surgery.

"You will stay here until my shift is over and then I'll release you and we can go and figure this out. Oh, and here," He tosses me a blood transfusion packet, "You look like you need it." He was out of the room before I could even react.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I owned Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen. The one person I couldn't remember but the one person that never left my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to remember my life before those fatefully three days.

It was cold for that time of year, I remember. I was out, buying food when Demetri came up beside me, "Hello Angel, what are you doing out here alone? Where is your gentleman?" He whispers in my ear.

"I don't know. He wasn't..." I stop talking immediately and duck into a shop. Carlisle told me to keep away from the Volturi. He said that they were dangerous. I wouldn't doubt it. I slipped through the shop and out into the alley behind it only to run face first into Demetri.

"Now, now, where are your manners?" He grabs me by the throat and throws me into the wall. I could hear ribs snap as I slid down the wall and onto the dirty floor. "Little weak human, what does he see in you? You're not even a full meal."

Demetri reaches where I lay crumpled in only two steps and I realize how correct Carlisle was, the Volturi are dangerous. Demetri grabs my upper arm and lifts me effortlessly into the air and pins me against the wall I had just collided with.

"Now you listen and you listen good, we're doing this for you. We're going to make you the happiest girl in the world. Or we could kill you. It's your choice." I blacked out after that and woke up three days later a whole new person, well vampire. It was not a good time for me.

I tore through the blood before anyone could realize it, and sat alone in the room processing information. Carlisle Cullen, doctor, vampire, probably one of the Cullens I must watch, and the love of my human live. I now know what Caius told Aro. And stupid me…I just blew my cover.

It didn't take Carlisle long to finish his shift; the sun was just staring to peak over the horizon when he led me into the parking lot. He opened the door of a black Mercedes for me and then traipsed to the driver's side. We sat in silence for a few minutes; neither of us knew exactly what to say. Finally, Carlisle broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to look at me.

This is when I make a good cover story, "I needed to get away. They were stifling me back in Italy." I lost myself in his honey colored eyes.

"And they just let you go?" He questioned.

"Not easily, but it can be done."

"I know the Voultri; they wouldn't have let you go without a purpose. So what was the trade Dahlia?" His eyes turned harsh.

"You're one of the very few who actually call me Dahlia; I had forgotten that it used to be my name."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I'm not here to hurt you or your family…" He turns back toward the road and drives faster down the winding road, "Or Bella." Carlisle's grip tightened around the steering wheel and I could swear that I heard a crack of it breaking.

"What do you know of Bella?" His voice sharp with anger.

"Relax Carlisle, that's why I left," Good…make them think that I'm on their side and they'll welcome me with open arms. "I couldn't just watch them destroy a family because of one human; so I left. I was heading to Alaska when I crashed…" Carlisle cut me off.

"And how did you crash?" He asked with a hint of laughter on his voice.

"I was focused on finding food. It was a stupid mistake."

"And coming into a hospital?! How reckless could you be?"

"It was a mistake, I'm trying to change." I look to him with my eyes pleading.

"Then you'll need our help." Carlisle pulled down a drive way and stopped in front of a beautiful white house. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for me, bathing both of us in sun. "Would you like to meet my family?" He asks as he walks me to the door.

'His family', jealousy fills me. It was obvious how much he cared for them, how much he would risk for them. Would Caius do the same for me? No, I was just another soldier.

The door flew open before we could even get to the top of the stairs, a small girl with short black hair stood in the doorway.

"Carlisle?" She asked uncertain as she eyed me.

"Alice, this is an old friend of mine…" Carlisle started then looked at me.

"Gabriele." I say as sweetly as possible, trying to gain another ally in the family. Carlisle looked at me confused for a moment until I look to answer his unspoken question. "It was changed." Carlisle nods and turns back to Alice.

"Is anyone home?" He ushers me past Alice and into a very spacious house. Alice follows us into the living room and sits on the couch.

"Just Jasper, Edward is with Bella, and Esme, Rose and Emmett are out hunting." She observes my reaction to every name, finding that I don't alter my attention from Carlisle. I then realize that another has joined us in the living room, a tall blonde leans against the door frame that we had just walked through.

"Ah! Jasper, this is Gabriele, an old friend of mine. Gabriele, this is Jasper." Carlisle makes the formal introduction.

"Nice to meet you," I smile again, still wanting to gain allies in the family.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Jasper questions while watching my red eyes.

"I was traveling to Alaska when I hit a bit of a bump in the road and ended up finding Carlisle." I shoot a pleading look at Carlisle, only to hear Jasper laugh.

"No need to be nervous Gabriele." Jasper says while sitting next to Alice.

"It's just that I don't like the odds, this is if you decide that I'm dangerous." I say frankly, wondering if he's the one who can read minds.

"No, I think we'll be evenly matched." I watched as Jasper made the ever so slight motion to Carlisle. Hm…so it seems the good doctor still cares. I smile and walk around the living room and sit on the piano bench.

"Who plays?" I ask as I move my fingers over the keys while still not touching them.

"That would be Edward. He's quite good." Carlisle sits beside me and hits a couple of keys, causing sound to radiate around the room. "Do you play?"

"No." I say sadly and turn away from the beautiful instrument. We all turned our heads when we heard a car come down the driveway. Alice hopped from her seat and danced to the door to welcome the newcomers. I could see an old truck from through the window and had looked to Carlisle for anything.

He turned to me and said, "You must control yourself."

I was about the ask why when Alice swung the door open causing a slight breeze to stir and causing me to about start ripping the house and all of it's occupants apart, starting with the tantalizing human who had just walked through the door.


End file.
